In certain applications, a circuit card is secured in a channel in a chassis of a card cage by a clamping device in the form of a wedgelock device. In addition to securing the circuit card, the clamping device is often configured to provide some thermal interface between the circuit card and the card cage to remove heat from the circuit card to the card cage.